


Gardenia

by Yukime_Hiwatari



Series: 30 Besos [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukime_Hiwatari/pseuds/Yukime_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— ¡Jan! — exclamo con vergüenza ante mi acción por lo que le solté y espere a que se girara para regañarme. Y me sorprendí.</p><p>Un pequeño texto sobre esta pareja, Basado en algunos extractos de sus biografías. Gracias a todos por leer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary Jones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mary+Jones).



_**-Gardenia-** _

 

— ¿Perdón? — su mirada era de asombro y podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—Me enamore de ti Hank…— repetí avanzando un paso hacia él.

Cabe aclarar que cuando realice este movimiento el Dr. Pym se hizo hacia atrás un paso casi chocando con su equipo de laboratorio.

— B-bueno… J-Jan… y-yo…— de inmediato huyo de mi mirada, aclaro su garganta unas cuantas veces y con evidencia que demostraba el tirar una probeta denoto lo nervioso que lo ponía mi confesión.

—No veo cual es el problema Hank… —otro paso más cerca, sonreí con un poco de travesura en mis pensamientos. —Yo no estoy min…

— ¡Lo sé! —por fin sus ojos claros chocaron con los míos provocando que me estremeciera ante la expectativa de su mirada.  — Janet… creo que yo…

Mi corazón comenzó agitándose y mis mejillas enrojecieron, ahora era yo la que dí un paso atrás mientras él avanzaba hacia mí. Sus grandes y fuertes manos se posaron en mis hombros, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante este anhelante contacto. No podía siquiera parpadear por esto.

Desde la operación que me convirtió en la avispa, Hank tenía nulo contacto corporal conmigo, a excepción de cuando debíamos curarnos mutuamente alguna herida de batalla.

Y ahora me veía de esa forma tan penetrante, tan **_sincero_**. No lo decía con palabras pero creía ver en su mirada las palabras “Yo también”.

Sentí su respiración tan cerca y nuestros ojos se cerraron disfrutando de aquel inquietante y dulce toque, sentí su calidez cada vez más cerca y añore con estupor sus labios; rogando en silencio por ese beso deseado desde la primera ver que le viera.

— Me estoy enamorando de ti… — susurro contra mis labios antes de… ¿Besarme en la frente? ¿¡Es en serio Hank!?

Solté un suspiro lleno de frustración al instante en que abrí los ojos y me encontré con dos cosas muy curiosas, la primera era que ya no sentía la calidez de sus manos. Mientras que la segunda…

Sentí entonces un roce en mi mejilla por lo que gire mi rostro encontrándome con Ant Man sobre este. ¡Me beso la mejilla! Era ridículamente adorable aquel gesto.

Era cierto que me esperaba más y sin embargo no era como si me estuviera rechazando más bien era una carta blanca. Y no la desaprovecharía en absoluto.

Le observe con una sonrisa en los labios sin dejar de verlo, salto de mi hombro y dándome la espalda volvió a su tamaño natural.  No me resistía jamás a las acciones que mi cuerpo  solicitaba, así que salte a abrazarlo  enredando mis brazos en su cuello llegando a darle un suave beso en la oreja.

Se estremeció.

— ¡Jan! — exclamo con vergüenza ante mi acción por lo que le solté y espere a que se girara para regañarme. Y me sorprendí.

Sí minutos antes le note nervioso y sonrojado ahora era una manzana muy roja y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Así que ese era un punto sensible? Me sonroje ante mis pensamientos y desvié la mirada.

— ¡Es cierto! La colonia de _Solenopsis invicta_ está a punto de dar término a la investigación sobre el control de impulsos dentro del reino _Solenopsis._ ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? — Espera un momento… él estaba… ¿Cambiando el tema? — Entonces sí comienzo con esto y finalmente introduzco una con el adiestramiento dentro de otra colonia por ejemplo…

Definitivamente estaba fuera de mi zona de confort. Y lo peor era que había olvidado mi confesión.

Negué con la cabeza unas cuantas veces antes de posar mis manos sobre mis caderas y sonreír aunque él no viera. — Tengo una junta con tus nuevos accionistas… trata de  parar un poco y comer antes de que regrese o te ira muy mal Henry Pym…— amenacé antes de girarme y salir del laboratorio.

No era tan desesperada como Jenny creía, estaría dispuesta a esperar a que mi amor secreto se confesara como era debido.


End file.
